Strawberry Kisses for Summer Nights
by ForestGlenny
Summary: Proposals are made, answers are given. PG for kissing, and mm themes, I suppose.


Strawberry Kisses for Summer Nights  
Forest Glenny 03 (and her lovely Remus muse!)  
PG for kissing  
// indicate italics, which usually mean thoughts.  
  
Golden pale eyes looked up at the deepening night sky, a look of wonder seeming to perch on the beautiful face as the first stars came visible. His head rested on the lightly rising chest of a taller man with long ebony hair and blue eyes piercing deep as a roiled sea. The gilded boy traced lazy patterns of four leaf clovers and moons on his best friend's bare midriff.   
They were oblivious yet so very aware of their three friends who sat nearby them. One, almost a twin to the black haired one, yet with hair like a birds nest and slightly smudged glasses that perched on a nose slightly crooked from a run in with a Bludger. He curled around a girl with red hair like the curtains that hung around their beds up in the tower. The fourth boy was a sturdy oak tree, sandy of hair with liquid brown eyes, thick limbed but not unpleasantly so.   
Curled up here on the late summer green grass on the lawn of a school in its winter for them, they were so beautiful in their youth and peaceful still vigor. The sun in all its glorious brilliance sinks out of sight and mind and there is no longer any competition for the silvered goddess that now sits above.  
The eyes golden eyes of the youth slide shut and no one must break the silence to know the thoughts passing here. The two raven haired boys glance lazily at each other and thoughts like owls fly between them.  
/Should we get Remmie back to the dorm? It's getting late./ The shorter haired boy expressed his thoughts through sapphire eyes.  
/You guys can head back./ Sea-blue flashed amusedly and down to the flaming angel asleep on his friend. /Lil looks pretty dead./  
He pushed the glasses up his nose and effortlessly lifted the girl into his arms. "C'mon Pete. Lil and I are heading back to the castle." The blond rolled over and pushed himself up to a standing position. He jogged to catch up.  
"Wait for me Prongs! Wa-ait..."  
Remmie lifted one dainty eyelid and looked at his altered surroundings, checking for a lack of friends before pulling himself up his slightly slumbering lover and planting a chaste kiss square on his lips. The sea-blue eyes were shot open with a surprised confused pleased startled sleepy look painted upon them.   
Then their mouths were met again and tongues traded mouths, reveling in the foreigness of their new habitat. The moon-crossed-boy-man *full moon so close now i can feel it* tasted so strongly of strawberries like a tart but so much sugary sweeter. The taller one tried to get even more but there is only so close you can get to someone until you start to melt into them. Not paying attention it would be so easy to lose his head in the moment to just fall into his best friend his mate and stay like this forever.  
The kiss breaks and they rest so content with the world around them, the taller one's chest a sacred home to the tawny head rested there. It is peaceful silence for a moment and then Remmie feels the rumbling beneath him as his friend starts to speak.  
"Remmie?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Where are you going? You know, when school lets out?"  
Golden eyes narrow with what might be concern. "I... I don't really know. I always figured I'd become a professor, but... with Voldemort and all..."  
Strong arms are wrapped around him and he feels safe and calm again. "What about you Siri, what are you going to do with your life?"  
A short barking yet amused laugh. "Never imagined myself on the other side of Hogwarts. But... well, I was offered a position at the Ministry... if I decide I want it, I was gonna take an apartment in London."  
"Mm. Sounds nice."  
"Moony?"  
"Yes Padfoot?"  
A long, deep breath. "I, well, I was wondering, if, maybe, if it's convenient and all, if - ifyou'dliketomoveinwithme after I get settled and all."  
Golden wondering eyes are turned upon him and maybe Siri can't breathe he is so beautiful but frightening in his power over him. Then the eyes smile and are wondering. "Did - did I just hear what I thought I heard? Sirius the brave being nervous?"  
"Huh. You'd be nervous too, asking the love of your life to live with you when you know he'll act like /this/."  
"Yes, well, you also knew what my answer would be."  
"I did?"  
"Yes." Moony pushes himself up with his arms and then into a standing position, then offering a hand down to his friend (lover? husband?) and pulling him up too. "You always knew I'd say..."  
They started walking up the lawn hand in hand, and it wasn't until they were within steps of the door that Remmie, grinning mischievously whisper-sung  
"Yes..."  
Padfoot pulled his partner into another kiss that wasn't broken until they heard a reproaching cough from inside. 


End file.
